This invention is a storage container for motor fuel which can be safely stored for long periods in a conveyance for use in the emergency situation when the regular fuel supply is depleted
The problem of "running out of gas" is as old as the use of gasoline in powering vehicles such as automobiles and boats. It has been a long-existing problem and here-to-fore no one has come up with a safe and practical answer. The reason this problem has defied solution is that gasoline normally contains some butane and pentane giving the gasoline a flash point of minus 40.degree. to minus 50.degree. F. The butane and pentane are necessary so that a cold motor can be readily started. This means that any spill of gasoline will quickly vaporize to form potentially explosive fumes which can be ignited by a spark or flame. As a result, it is extremely dangerous to store or transport gasoline in a container in a car or other conveyance. Indeed, many states have laws making it illegal to store a container of gasoline in the trunk of an automobile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,358, the applicants disclose a method of using an emergency fuel in an internal combustion engine. The method includes a container. The present invention is an improvement to provide a shaped container for the fuel to be received in space in the trunk of the vehicle which otherwise is. unutilizable or has limited use.